


A Whisper from the Waters

by MoonlightWinterDXXIX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prequel, Probable prequel to a multi-chapter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWinterDXXIX/pseuds/MoonlightWinterDXXIX
Summary: With all other monsters on the surface, Flowey is left underground to take care of himself when he can. On a trip to Waterfall, he bumps into Sans, but factors of his thoughts prevent Flowey from doing anything more than wish for Sans’s departure.
Relationships: Flowey & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Whisper from the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so this is the first Undertale story I’m actually posting online hhh 😮😮🤭🤭 I don’t expect it to garner a lot of attention but it’s worth a shot! Undertale is still such a treasure to this day, and it would be unfortunate if I do nothing to share how much I too appreciate the game ❤️🤍❤️🤍
> 
> That being said, this oneshot fic could also serve as an experiment xD There’s this fic I’ve been wishing to write that I’ve been planning for a few years already, and now that I feel in the spirit, I feel temped to write it !! This one serves as a potential prequel to it, so if anyone thinks I should go on with the full multi-chapter fic, then that would be very much appreciated 🥺🥺
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it! It’s very short, might be OOC, but I hope you enjoy what I’ve managed hehe ✨✨✨

The intention for this trip was simply hydration, and leaving the entrance of the Ruins to return to Waterfall was only the simple act in the procedure. Reappearing in Waterfall to the crystalline reflections dancing in his eyes, the tiny golden flower captured the attention of more than just the soil rupturing in his wake. A hoodie almost fading into the blue background halted in his motions, and a curious expression grazed him as he spun to inspect the noise. 

Anticipating an argument, Flowey faced opposite, trailing his attention to the soft crashing of the waves against the rocks. He dared not utter a single breath, although the temptations were strong. Rationality came first, as well as his inkling of trepidation, and he inched himself towards the river with his leaves prepared to scoop.

His reflection, dim from the lighting, met his gaze, but Flowey brushed aside the invisible pangs of dread piling inside as his leaves dipped into the rushing waters of the stream, coming out with miniature waterfalls slipping from the corners of his green hands. But the shaking was quite visible, to him at least, and the splatters dove back into the stream softly. He only chugged down what remained in his grasp before preparing for a serving of seconds. 

“Here.”

Flowey internally flinched, and hesitated craning his face upwards. But malice nor vexation found themselves trailed over Sans’s features, only a cocky, smug smile of amusement as he extended a water glass over to the smaller creature. The posture of the skeleton was lazily sagged, free hand tucked in a pocket, one of his bony legs crossed over the other, balancing his weight.

“Frisk’s not feeling so well today so they asked if I can deliver this to you the next time you visit Waterfall for a drink,” the skeleton informed casually. “Can’t say no to ‘em, right? Plus the timing’s pretty cool, huh?”

Dread died down by a little, and Flowey was confident enough to furrow a brow and pout a bit at the skeleton. “Excuse me? I never mentioned needing anyone’s help. I’m on a routine here, so bug off while I steady my own survival.” He dipped his leaves again, and as he brought them out, the tremors were reduced and he swallowed more silvers than before.

Chuckling came from Sans as he lowered the glass. “Welp, can’t say I didn’t try. Imma still leave this here in case you want it, yeah, bud?” He bent down and placed the glass on the ground, still lackadaisical as he did so. Flowey watched him with suspicion, but held his tongue before wrath could slide out from either of their forced façades. 

_If_ Sans was forcing a façade.

Scoffing, Flowey made a move for his third scoop. “Whatever. Just because it was Frisk’s instruction doesn’t mean I’m gonna give in so easily to your acts, skeleton. Since you’re done with your task you might just wanna leave, so neither of us ruin each others’ day. It’s a win-win then, won’t it be?” 

Shrugging, Sans lamely rolled his eyes and let his form drop to the ground in a sitting position, watching the waters overlap as Flowey resumed another set of gulps. “You’re surprisingly calm.”

Flowey grunted. “What did you expect to see?”

“Eh, I dunno,” Sans replied. “Got some weird _sans_ ation that there should be a little more happening between us right now. But this is preferable, more relaxing, at least for me.” He winked, and if Flowey had nothing but belittlement over the older of the skeleton brothers, a pellet to the soul might’ve been an instantaneous reflex.

Taking his final scoop, Flowey rolled his eyes. He let himself sneer before he drank again. “Well, then fine. Celebrate in your atmosphere. You’ve got nothing to lose anyway, so just enjoy your life like the kid wants you to.” He swallowed, licked his lips. “Now, I’ve gotta get back. I know you’ve got way better things to do than strike up some conversation with me.”

“Aww, _leafing_ so soon? You haven’t even taken the glass yet!” Snorting, Sans raised the glass and wiggled it indicatively.

It might’ve been the usage of his puns, or how annoyingly stubborn and unfazed the skeleton was, but the initial motive of grabbing the glass and smacking it against the ground was almost brought to be. But holding in the temptation again, Flowey just gnashed his teeth, uncoiling some of his roots from beneath the soil in order to scoot away from the grinning skeleton.

“Is that all you have to tell me? Just some glass? I’m not interested in it, even if Frisk’s behind it. I can stand on my own in the Underground without anyone’s pity.” He faced away, catching sight of Sans in the water and his own reflection. A frown, folded into a maniacal growl, twisted his otherwise pleasant features. It felt like a dominant form stitched onto him, and then like a cloud, the expression dissipated back to his regular dotted gaze.

One month, or so it seems. It’s been one month since that dirty vision that was haunting him like a two-faced demon. Angel.

Sighing, Sans lifted his chin, the makeshift stars of Waterfall catching over his form, rendering washes of glittering blues, yellows, pinks, et cetera onto his being. He saw that quick change in the flower’s emotions, perhaps a quarter of it, half of it, a tidbit of it. But he locked his comments inside himself respectfully, and Flowey’s anger throbbed at the worthless mercy he was obtaining. 

“Sans...” Flowey attempted, keeping a leveled tone, “please leave. You... saw nothing of me today...”

“Mhm, I’ve seen many things, but nothing of you today,” Sans mused, bobbing his head slightly. “I’ll note that.”

_“I’m serious! I...!”_

Sans inquisitively raised a brow, a questioning gesture given his skeletal structure. But Flowey faltered all the same, hiding a stammer as he secluded himself further, roots untangling. 

“It’s just…” Deflating, Flowey let his petals fall over his face, hiding them in a secure shadow. “There are some things I’ll welcome when the time’s right for me to do so. Got it?” It was all he was willing to admit—there were too many raw snakes wiggling inside his conscience, hissing at him like influential demons. So having someone else deliver these revelations to Frisk was a strangling sort of misfortune that would undeniably humiliate him. 

More so it being Sans responsible, than anyone else. Time was partly friend as it was foe, and for Flowey’s current woes he wished for it to side with him. He was already left behind by everything else, so the determination to keep hoping for this one thing to work out for him, he wasn’t letting go too easily. Maybe saving one thing can save another, and that was all he wanted. Needed.

“Uh, yeah sure...” Resuming his unaltered demeanor, Sans rose from his position, returning the glass to the soil gently. Artificial starlight glinted off it like a puzzle of colored glass. “I’ll uh, leave you to your stuff for now. Anything you want me to tell Frisk for ya?”

Flowey said nothing.

“Heh. Feel better soon, bud. Frisk says hi, by the way.” A curtain of blue smoke whisked around him, and in a flash of white light the skeleton was out of sight, leaving only trails of cyan and silver smoke and glitters slowly being tugged by gravity. He was gone, to Flowey’s relief.

The flower faced the waters again, but this time, he didn’t drink. He only stared at his reflection, and with the distorted image that danced the longer he stared at himself, he almost could’ve sworn his mouth had moved. But the voice in his head, filling in that muted whisper, was not of his own, neither did it have the mass of his own intentions. It was someone else, someone he was feared was fading away, and that he had to save at some point.

Flowey sucked in a breath and dove back underground, vanishing from the sight of Waterfall to return to the ruins. 

_Please stop thinking of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...! Do tell me what you think if there’s anything you wish to tell me hehe Tips to writing the characters, and if I should pursue the whole thing maybe 😅😅 Thanks so much for all the support! Stay determined ❤️


End file.
